Las ballerinas de Taglioni
by Thia017
Summary: Una talentosa bailarina, con un oscuro secreto, y un inesperado final.


**LAS BALLERINAS DE TAGLIONI.**

Eran ya demasiados los años que habían pasado desde que vio su oscura silueta dibujada en la noche, y aun más largo era el tiempo transcurrido desde que escuchó su chirriante voz murmurar su nombre por vez primera.

En algún momento ella había sido una niña tranquila y feliz, al menos hasta que las ilusiones de sus padres la hicieron dejar atrás el único hogar que conocía para mudarse a una ciudad nueva y desafiante, y una casa mucho más grande que la anterior. Tenía apenas siete años cuando su madre pudo finalmente abrir su propio estudio de danza y su padre un taller de pintura, ocupando entre los dos toda la planta baja de su nueva casa.

Las primeras semanas fueron tan ajetreadas para todos, que no tuvo oportunidad de notar nada fuera de lo común, pero una vez que su vida comenzó a tomar el mismo ritmo tranquilo y cotidiano que tenía antes, las cosas empezaron a salirse de control; aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, fue después de su primera práctica de ballet en el estudio nuevo de su madre cuando todo comenzó.

El día de la apertura del estudio-taller de sus padres, había pasado la tarde entera ayudando –prácticamente desde que regresó de la escuela–, corriendo de un lado a otro para llevar el equipo de su madre, o buscando más pinceles para su padre. Fue hasta la última hora, que le dieron un descanso, y pudo después de muchos días sacar de su mochila su equipo de bailarina. Corrió hacía los vestidores y en pocos minutos había cumplido ya con el ritual de ponerse las mallas, el leotardo, los calentadores y hacerse el moño en el cabello; pero cuando buscó sus zapatillas no logró encontrarlas por ningún lado. Su madre le dijo que seguramente las habían guardado en alguna de las cajas de mudanza que aun no habían desempacado, y que si no lograba encontrarlas, entonces tendría que esperar a la clase del día siguiente para poder practicar; pero no había bailado desde una semana antes de dejar su antigua ciudad y no pensaba dejar pasar un día más, no podía, comenzaba a sentirse como un pez fuera del agua. Para ella la danza era tan necesaria como el oxígeno que respiraba; y después de tantas semanas comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba.

Así que corrió al sótano. Buscó por todos lados. Abrió muchas cajas. Encontró algunas zapatillas viejas de su madre. Se probó algunos pares, pero ninguno le quedó. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pero entonces, sobre una de las pilas de cajas vio un par de _ballerinas_ que parecía antiguo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones; se las probó y le quedaron exactas. Incluso se sentían suaves y muy cómodas, aunque de acuerdo a las iniciales que había visto en una de ellas "MT", no habían pertenecido a su madre, seguramente habían sido de alguna de sus antiguas compañeras, no lo sabía pero tampoco le importaba, ella quería bailar y eso haría.

Regresó al estudio con las _ballerinas _puestas y, aunque debió haber usado zapatillas de punta, bailó como nunca antes lo había hecho: con pasión y pericia, con talento y con gracia, libre, y totalmente feliz. Pero al terminar la clase, mientras sus padres despedían a sus últimos alumnos, ella se sentó en el suelo de parqué para hacer sus estiramientos finales y quitarse los zapatos; fue en ese preciso momento cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

No sintió frío como suelen decir las personas que sucede cuando alguien que no pertenece a este mundo se te acerca, pero sí sintió temor, demasiado temor. No había nada diferente en el ambiente, sin embargo todo le parecía extraño. El espacio en el que se encontraba, de pronto se quedó sin luz; los sonidos externos enmudecieron y todo alrededor suyo desapareció; sólo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y el latir acelerado de su corazón; su cuerpo dejó de moverse, la piel se le erizó y en un segundo en el que incluso el aire se detuvo, una voz áspera y estridente murmuró a su oído su nombre. Eso fue todo lo que distinguió, una voz. Así fue como lo descubrió.

Después de esa noche, sólo podía bailar cuando tenía puestas las _ballerinas _de MT; y después de ese primer encuentro vinieron muchos más. Procuraba no quedarse sola en el estudio, pero la voz siempre encontraba un momento para acercarse a ella. Poco a poco el temor le fue restando alegría, y el ballet se volvió el centro de su vida y la fuente de su amargura. Su talento crecía con ella, y para su sorpresa, también lo hicieron las _ballerinas_; y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, las _ballerinas_ se volvieron zapatillas de punta_. _

La voz tomó forma precisamente la primera vez que pensó que era tiempo de comprarse un par de zapatos nuevos; su madre había ofrecido darle dinero, pero esa noche, mientras dormía sintió a alguien sentarse a la orilla de su cama, sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, y cuando abrió los ojos –esperando ver a su padre–, se encontró frente a una figura oscura y sin rostro, que entre sollozos, murmuraba:

- No me importa que estés viva o muerta. Prometí ayudarte a ser la mejor y no me iré de tu lado hasta que lo seas.

Intentó gritar. Intentó moverse. Intentó despertar, pero no pudo hacer nada, hasta que la figura se desvaneció. Entonces encendió la luz de su habitación y encontró sobre su cama a las viejas _ballerinas_ de MT completamente restauradas.

Los años transcurrieron. El reconocimiento le llegó. Pocas eran las bailarinas que podían compararse con ella, pero ella no era feliz. Se había acostumbrado al chirriante murmullo que susurraba su nombre todas las noches y a la figura sollozante que la visitaba cuando sus zapatillas debían ser cambiadas; pero ya fuera por la voz o por la forma, vivía aterrada. Y aterrada vivió hasta que los críticos, la prensa y el público dijeron que nunca antes había existido mejor bailarina que ella. Cuando aquello sucedió, la figura apareció y tras decir: _"no me importa que estés viva o muerta. Prometí ayudarte a ser la mejor y no me iré de tu lado hasta que lo seas"_, ella suspiró, su mano hacia la oscuridad extendió y con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro suplicó:

No sé siquiera quién eres, pero ya no me importa más. Prometiste ayudarme a ser la mejor y ahora que lo soy, te pido que me lleves contigo, necesito estar en paz.

La figura por primera vez rió, y con su áspera y chirriante voz, entre sollozos murmuró:

- Entonces, Marie, hija mía; abrázate a mi sombra, cierra los ojos y ven conmigo, que es tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás.

Su madre la encontró muerta, por una falla cardíaca dijeron los doctores. Su público la lloró y en el último artículo en el que se habló de ella, el periodista escribió: "desde Marie Taglioni, hija Filippo Taglioni –inventor de las zapatillas de punta–, nadie había demostrado tanta disposición y talento para ser considerada la mejor bailarina de su tiempo. Descansa en paz, Susana Marlowe".


End file.
